The Getaway
by All The Good Names Taken
Summary: The Doctor and Rose run into The Doctor's ex. Rose tries to think of a getaway plan! A funny oneshot I wrote for Hawkstra!


**The Getaway**

**Absolutely, the most ridiculous story and getaway plan ever!**

**For Hawkstra**

'Doctor! Where's the TARDIS?!?' Rose yelled angrily as she and The Doctor rounded a corner, to find the alley empty. Skidding to a stop, they both looked around, gasping for breath. The angry voices of the villagers was growing louder.

'It's, um-that way!' The Doctor replied, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her further down the alleyway. 'Just down here, this way!' he continued, swerving vioelntly and almost throwing Rose to the ground.

'Doctor? What exactly did you do to her?' Rose asked between gasps.

'It's a funny story really. I came here, ages ago! And I -by total accident- asked her to marry me!' The Doctor replied, throwing a look over his shoulder. 'Well -of course- I wasn't ready to get hitched and I sort of, bolted! And that's illegal here on Sontia, so, here we are!'

'WHAT?!?' Rose cried. She snatched her hand out of The Doctor's grip. 'YOU GOT ENGAGED!'

'Yes! Now, can we discuss my love life later and run away now!' The Doctor said, waving his hands in emphasis ahead of him. But Rose didn't move, and instead crossed her arms across her chest.

'No, I think you deserve to be punished!' she said. The Doctor's mouth dropped open and Rose resisted to smirk at his expression.

'Rose, listen to me! If they find me they'll put me through the _worst _punishment ever imaginable!' The Doctor exclaimed. Rose raised an eyebrow.

'Believe me, if you escape them, I'll "punish" you so badly that a Dalek would run away!' she snarled.

'Why? It's not like I cheated on you! We're not even _together_ in that way!' The Doctor shouted. Then, he stopped and his eyes widened. Suddenly, a large grin crept along his face. 'Are you _jealous_?'

'No! That's not it, it's just that you brought me to a planet where you're a fugitive and your raving ex is trying to kill me!' Rose replied, hoping she wasn't as red as she felt. But The Doctor kept smiling.

'If you say so!' he said lightly. Rose blushed harder. Suddenly, the angry mob that had been chasing them ran around the corner and trapped them.

'We've cornered you!' someone cried. The mob yelled in triumph. Then, a young woman with a heart shaped face, shocking green eyes and wearing a floaty blue stola stepped out of the crowd. She walked up to Rose and The Doctor, a smug smile pasted across her tanned face. She was quite beautiful, except for the fact her hair was made of -what appeared to be- tree vines.

'Look who it is? I was wondering when you'd show your face again!' she snarled. The Doctor frowned.

'How do you know I'm the guy your looking for? Different face!' he said, pointing at himself. The woman smiled.

'Don't bother, we've got your DNA.,' she said smirking. 'Now, first things first, I'm going to kill your friend, then, I'm going to make you pay!'

Before Rose could say a thing, The Doctor stepped in front of her, his arms spread out defensively. 'You touch her, and it will be last thing you ever do Slithia!' Rose felt the familiar weakness in the knees she always felt when The Doctor spoke that way of her. Slithia, frowned and held her gun up to The Doctor. Rose suddenly thought of a plan.

'Hold on!' she said, stepping out from behind The Doctor. 'Will someone tell me what's going on?' The Doctor looked at Rose suspiciously, but she ignored him.

'What's going on, is that your friend here walked out on _our_ marriage!' Slithia sneered. Rose rounded on The Doctor.

'You nearly got married!' she shouted at him. The Doctor frowned, no doubt wondering why she was repeating the conversation they just had. 'You lying scumbag!' Rose took a quick breath, and slapped him.

He Doctor stared at Rose, completely shocked; his mouth gaping and his eyes opened as wide as possible. 'What?!?' he cried. Rose turned around to Slithia.

'Don't worry about punishing him! I know _exactly _what to do with him!' Rose said. 'Have you ever heard of Earth punishments?' Slithia, and most of the mob shook their heads. 'Then believe me, you'll won't be hearing from _him _again!' Slitha smiled broadly.

'I like your style, but how do we know you're not bluffing?' she said. Rose paused to think, but then spotted the TARDIS down the alley next to them.

'Good point! RUN!' Rose grabbed The Doctor and ran as fast as she could towards the TARDIS. Slithia screamed and she and her mob sprinted after them.

Rose and The Doctor both flung open the doors of the TARDIS and slammed them shut. For a few moments, all they did was gasp for breath, but then they looked at each other and burst out laughing. Leaning against the door, Rose laughed loudly as The Doctor looked at her, his cheek still red from her slap.

Then, without warning, he kissed her.

When he pulled away, she just looked right into his brown eyes, then she grinned broadly.

'What was that for?'

'Rose Tyler, you are fantastic!' he exclaimed happily. Rose laughed.

'You know what, you're not that bad yourself!' she replied. The Doctor laughed as he pulled her into a hug.

'Oh, and another thing,' he said. Rose looked at him.

'What?'

'Worst getaway plan ever!'


End file.
